Quest To Be The Best: Johto
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: This is Ash's final destination in his quest to be a Pokemon Master.
1. Chapter 1

"It feels so good to be home," Amelia said with Silver nodding his head.

"I wonder if Gold is still the champion," Silver said. Ash and Serena smiled. Meanwhile, Espeon and Umbreon walked off.

 _"And where do you think you're going?"_

 _"Espeon said she wanted to take me somewhere."_

 _"I'll tell Amelia. Just let me know when you're done so I can tell you where we are."_

 _"Ok."_

Espeon and Umbreon walked in the groves of Johto. Espeon was walking with a smile on her face when they arrived. Umbreon looked and instantly knew where they were. They were back at their childhood home. This was where they used to play before Team Rocket arrived.

 _"Umbreon, this is-"_

 _"Your home?"_

 _"How'd you know?"_

Umbreon silently walked inside a particular tree and looked around. It was destroyed, just like when the poachers came. Espeon followed.

 _"Umbreon?"_

 _"I have a connection to this place too."_

Umbreon walked to a higher level of the tree and Espeon continued to follow him.

 _"It's a story you may know. When I was an Eevee, I was trying to be the strongest Eevee in this village. I not only knew how to fight, but I also cared very deeply for every inhabitant in the jungle."_

Espeon stayed silent.

 _"But there was this one Eevee who I had my eye on. She was a very attractive Eevee. From the day I met her, I kept trying to show off for her. We were friends, and even called each other by a nickname..."_

Espeon's eyes widened and she blushed madly. She remembered the shiny Eevee who was taken away by Giovanni's son. She remembered how nervous he was every time he talked to her. Umbreon walked up to her.

" _She had eyes bluer than the brightest sapphire. She told me I had the eyes redder than the brightest ruby..."_

Espeon had a tear rolling down her face as Umbreon walked closer.

 _"That's why I called her Blue...and she called me Red."_

 _"R-Red?"_ She asked with a quivering voice. He smiled and stopped moving closer. Espeon walked over and nuzzled his chin.

 _"I missed you...so much."_

 _"I did too."_

She stopped and looked into his eyes. He still had eyes redder than the brightest ruby and she still had eyes bluer than the brightest Sapphire. After the adventure they had just had with Ash's adventure, they shared a passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to break away from. With every second they kissed, their love for each other grew more and more. Meanwhile, Ash, Silver, Amelia, and Serena were searching for Johto Pokemon. Ash had fully evolved his Totodile, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil, and his companions were even catching Pokemon to add to their collection.

"Ok, so that's Sentret, Furret, Pichu, Ledyba, Ledian, Spinarak, Ariados, Hoothoot, Noctowl, and Crobat. Who are we missing?"

"Next in the Johto Pokedex is Igglybuff and Togetic."

"Thanks, Silver. Serena, have you caught any Pokemon?"

"I just caught a Bellossom, if that helps."

"Great! What about you, Amelia?"

"I don't know if a Wobbuffett counts as anything."

"Anything counts. Hey, who's that Pokemon?"

They looked into the distance and saw a Pokemon that was black and white. It looked blocky, but had seven scythe-like spikes on its back.

"I've never heard of that Pokemon before..."

He checked Silver's Pokedex and didn't find a Pokemon like it. He looked up and it was gone.

"Let's keep going," Ash said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Espeon tried to stop her tears but to no avail. She couldn't believe what she had just realized. The Umbreon she had fallen in love with just earlier turned out to be a friend who's always loved her. Umbreon continued to nuzzle her out of love and she returned it. She was glad to be called Blue, and he was glad to be called Red. It was a symbol of their friendship.

 _"Maybe we should get back..."_

 _"Sure, Blue. Sure..."_

The four teenagers were still searching for Pokemon to help Ash to complete the Johto Pokedex. They stopped to take a break and Ash looked over the Johto part.

"Let's see: Igglybuff, Togetic, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Ekans, Arbok, Dunsparce, Mareep, Flaffy, Ampharos, Wooper, Quagsire, Unown, Steelix, Jumpluff, Slowking, Bellossom, Pineco, Forretress, Yanma, Yanmega, Sunkern, Sunflora, Sudowoodo, Wobbuffet, Scizor, Heracross, Aipom, Ambipom, Snubbull, Granbull, Stantler, Marill, Azumarill, Tyrogue, Girafrig, Miltank, Smoochum, Smeargle, and Natu. Who are we missing?"

Silver interrupted.

"Xatu, Qwilfish, Shuckle, Corsola, Remoraid, Octillery, and a bunch of others that you'll find out soon enough."

"Perfect. What do you three want to do?"

The three were stunned at this question. They haven't been asked that ever since they decided to travel with Ash. Serena, however, was about to ask a question in which she was afraid of the outcome.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath.

"Let's have a battle."

A grin instantly formed on Ash's face while Amelia and Silver had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Serena, you do realize he's the champion, right?" Silver warned.

"Of four regions," Amelia added.

"I don't care! I want to get stronger, and battling the champion is the best way to do so. Let's go, Ash. One Pokemon each. Don't hold back!"

"All right, then! Blastoise, I choose you!"

"I've been catching some Pokemon too! Go, Electivire!"

The two Pokemon emerged, and Ash turned his grin into a look of confusion.

"I presume you got that in Kanto?"

"Yep! I caught an Elekid and evolved it into an Electabuzz. I traded with Silver to get an Electivire."

"Interesting! Well, you can have the first move!"

Blastoise looked at Ash and nodded.

"ELECTIVIRE, THUNDER PUNCH!"

Electivire charged with a Thunder Punch, but without a single word from Ash, Blastoise dodged.

"THUNDER!"

Again, Blastoise dodged. Ash remained silent.

 _"Hmmm...to beat Ash, I have to think like him."_

Blastoise looked at Electivire, ready to continue.

"Electivire, grab Blastoise's water spouts!"

With his two tails, Electivire grabbed each water spout. Ash then smiled.

"SKULL BASH!"

The second Electivire tightened its grip, Blastoise hit it with Skull Bash. Electivire, however, didn't faint. Serena just watched.

"Again, Electivire!"

Electivire grabbed the blasters again, and Ash knew she would do something different.

"Jump!"

Blastoise jumped.

"THUNDER!"

Electivire landed the Thunder, despite Blastoise being in the air. Blastoise crashed to the ground.

"I saw that coming."

"Then why did you jump?"

"You'll see."

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Earthquake hit, sending Blastoise off balance. Ash still stood silent.

"EARTHQUAKE, THEN THUNDER!"

The Earthquake hit again, and Electivire used the opportunity to hit Blastoise with Thunder, causing a lot of damage.

"Two can play at that game! Blastoise, use Earthquake!"

"Stick your tails into the ground and use Thunder!"

The Earthquake hit, but Electivire stuck its tails into the cracks and used Thunder to hit Blastoise. Blastoise was low on health, and so was Electivire. Ash grit his teeth. Serena stood confidently.

"Silver, Serena might actually win this!" Amelia squealed.

"I know, I see it." Silver said.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin!"

"Thunder straight into the hole, Electivire!"

Electivire was able to concentrate hard enough to send a Thunder attack straight into one of the holes in Blastoise's shell, thus stopping the Rapid Spin. Blastoise fainted. Silver and Amelia gasped. Ash had a determined look on his face.

"Blastoise, return."

"Let's keep going, Ash."

"If you insist! GO, GYARADOS!"

"Electivire, stay in. You can do this!"

Despite being low on health, Electivire stayed in.

 _"I will beat Ash..."_

"Gyarados, circle around Electivire and use Flamethrower!"

"Focus, Electivire! Jump onto Gyarados!"

Electivire dodged the attacks and jumped onto Gyarados' back. Ash still wasn't surprised.

"Rock Tomb!"

Rocks started falling towards both Gyarados and Electivire, but Serena was ready.

"Electivire! Hold on using your tails and use Thunder!"

Electivire's tails got a grip on Gyarados' body and delivered a super-effective Thunder attack.

"Jump off!"

Electivire jumped off and Gyarados got hit with the falling rocks. Gyarados fainted. Ash was disappointed. Serena was still determined.

"I'm not losing this battle. Gardevoir, I choose you!"

"Electivire, return! GO, GALLADE!"

Gallade and Gardevoir both bowed in honor at each other.

"Ash, it's time I show you something I got in Hoenn! GALLADE, RESPOND TO MY HEART, AND MEGA EVOLVE!"

"GARDEVOIR, SHOW US YOUR TRUE STRENGTH! MEGA EVOLVE!"

Both Pokemon mega-evolved and were more determined to win than ever.

"Don't hold back, Ash!"

"Trust me. I won't. GARDEVOIR, PSYCHIC!"

The attack landed and did a moderate amount of damage on Gallade.

"GALLADE! FURY CUTTER!"

"DODGE AND USE DAZZLING GLEAM!"

However, before Gardevoir dodged, it got hit with the Fury Cutter.

"Don't let up, Gallade! Use Toxic!"

Suddenly, Gardevoir became poisoned. Ash was slightly frantic while Serena was getting excited.

"GARDEVOIR, MOONBLAST!"

"Dodge, and use Fury Cutter once more!"

The Moonblast hit, but not before Gardevoir was hit with the Fury Cutter. Gardevoir fainted. Silver and Amelia gasped. Serena's heart was racing. Ash had a straight face.

"I-I won! I WON!"

"Good job, Serena!"

"I learned from the best."

Meanwhile, Gallade walked over to Gardevoir holding a berry. He fed her the berry and Gardevoir quickly got up.

 _"Are you all right?"_

 _"Yes...thank you."_

They both smiled. Ash and Serena smiled at the two, knowing what was likely to come next.

"That battle was fantastic, you two!"

"Congratulations, Serena."

"Thank you! Maybe I should go for that title..." Serena joked.

"If you do, I'll be waiting."

Espeon and Umbreon approached their trainers, who picked them up.

"Why don't we take a little rest? It's getting dark."

"All right, then! We'll continue tomorrow."

 **AT THE POKEMON CENTER...**

Serena was tossing and turning in her bed. She was dreaming of a world similar to the distortion world. She looked around and saw nothing until She saw a figure walk towards her. He was holding a boy in one hand and a knife in the other. It was Giovanni and Ash.

"Time's up, Champion!"

"ASH!"

"Serena..."

Giovanni raised the knife.

"It's okay..."

Serena ran towards Giovanni, but it was too late. He had already plunged the knife into Ash's heart. That was when she woke up in a cold sweat. Quietly, she walked over to Ash's room and saw him sleeping peacefully with Pikachu. She walked over and looked out the window into the night sky. Ash noticed and walked over.

"Something on your mind?"

Serena stayed silent, which indicated there was, but before he could start guessing, she looked at him. A tear ran down her cheek. Ash didn't hesitate to wrap her in his arms.

"It's all right...everything's going to be all right."

"Ash, I-don't want to lose you again!"

"Don't worry..."

He looked into the sky.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Meanwhile, Espeon and Umbreon had slipped out and were in a tree looking at the moon. Espeon put her head on Umbreon's shoulder and began to nuzzle him softly.

" _Red?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I'm glad I found you..."_

 _"I'm glad I found you too, Blue."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ash rubbed his eyes and stretched. The sun was shining through the window. He looked at Serena and Pikachu. She was sleeping silently on his lap while Pikachu was tucked in under his cap. He stroked Serena's hair and smiled. She felt him stir and looked at him square in the eye. That was before she said "Good morning" with a kiss. Everyone else was still asleep. Silver and Amelia laid in bed. Silver was in such a deep sleep that he was drooling a little. Umbreon and Espeon laid next to each other with a smile plastered on their faces. Ash got up, changed his clothes, and walked outside. He checked his Pokedex.

"Okay, let's get busy."

To start off, he evolved Natu into Xatu. In the process, he caught a Remoraid, Octillery, Corsola, Chinchou, Lanturn, and Qwilfish in a nearby lake. In a tree, he caught a sleeping Shuckle. He caught a Tangela and Tangrowth trying to blend in with nearby bushes and hedges. By that time, Serena, Espeon, Umbreon, Amelia, and Silver had caught up to him.

"What're you doing?"

"Training."

Just then, two Eevees he had caught evolved into an Umbreon and Espeon. Red and Blue looked shocked.

"I'm sure these two would love to be friends with your Umbreon and Espeon."

"Me too."

Espeon was a shiny while the Umbreon was normal.

 _"So...that's what I look like when I'm shiny..."_ thought Blue.

 _"Hi! I'm Espeon. This is my brother Umbreon."_

Umbreon silently eyed Red and Blue.

 _"He doesn't talk much, but you'll get used to it."_

 _"I'm Red, this is Blue."_

 _"Are you two brother and sister or boyfriend/girlfriend?"_ asked Umbreon. The two blushed, thus answering his question. Ash was checking Silver's Pokedex for the remaining Pokemon.

"Ok, so next is Gligar, Delibird, Swinub, Piloswine, Teddiursa, Ursaring, Skarmory, Murkrow, Houndour, Houndoom, Slugma, Magcargo, Sneasel, and Misdreavus."

"Let's go, then!"

Ash leaped into action while Serena stared at him, deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Serena?"

"I just had this strange dream last night..."

"Tell me about it," Amelia said.

"It was about that man Ash fought."

"Giovanni? What about him?"

"I dreamt he killed Ash in front of my eyes..."

Amelia stood silent.

"It was just a dream. He's dead now."

Serena was still uneasy.

"Is he?"

"Yes!"

She silently walked off to follow Ash. The latter walked up to Serena.

"Hey, Serena, why don't you release Gallade for a second?"

"Why?"

"I'm sure he would love to get to know Gardevoir better."

Serena knew what he meant and grinned. They both released Gardevoir and Gallade, who blushed at the sight of each other. Then Serena followed Ash to find more Pokemon.

 _"Hello again, Gallade."_

 _"Gardevoir."_

They finally faced each other and looked into each other's eyes.

" _You look beautiful."_

Gardevoir blushed and Gallade smiled as they walked side by side. Meanwhile, Umbreon, Espeon, Red, and Blue were also walking and talking.

" _At least he had more courage to talk to a beautiful girl when he could,"_ Red noticed.

 **AN HOUR LATER...**

"Ok, so that's Misdreavus! What's next?"

Silver looked at his Pokedex. "Porygon2 and Blissey."

Serena ran up to him. "I can trade you those!"

"Perfect! After that is Pupitar and Tyranitar."

"I can trade you those two," Silver said.

"Great! After that?"

"You already completed the Kanto Pokedex. After that is just Kanto Pokemon!"

"Fantastic! Then after that, I'm heading to the Johto League!"

Red and Blue were still walking together.

 _"It looks like Ash's journey is almost over."_

 _"Yeah. I still had fun, though."_

 _"Me too."_

Ash, Serena, and Silver had completed the trade. The National Pokedex was complete.

"Nice! The National Pokedex is complete."

"Off to the Johto League?"

"That's right!"

With that, they sprinted off to the Johto League. Ash made quick work of the Elite Four and also had fun in the process as he cherished his final Elite Four battles. When he got to the champion's room, Silver frowned.

"Hey, Ash! I was wondering when you'd show up! The name's Gold."

"Nice to meet you! Let's get this battle underway."


	4. Chapter 4

While Ash had his battle with Gold, Professor Oak was having a meeting with all of the regional professors.

"So, I trust that Ash has visited each of you?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yep!" Said Professor Elm.

"That's right!" Said Professor Birch.

"Correct." said Professor Rowan.

"Yes," said Professor Juniper.

"He sure has!" said Professor Sycamore.

"Good. Now, I called this meeting to discuss a new type of Pokemon."

He held up a picture of a recently seen Pokemon. It was the same one Ash had seen that wasn't in the Pokedex. Professor Juniper took the page.

"It's a Zoroark," she said, "Case closed." Professor Rowan took the page.

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions. If this were a Zoroark, then why is it black and white?"

She looked at the page again, and frowned knowing that she had been proven wrong by the Sinnoh professor. Again. Professor Elm looked and straightened his glasses.

"Well, it looks like it's a-um...normal type?"

Professor Oak took the picture.

"We don't know what type it is. But I do know that this isn't it's normal size. Its actual size is exactly ten feet."

"Almost as tall as Arceus itself," Professor Sycamore noted.

"We've decided to name this Pokemon Missingno. We have no clue where it came from or why it's here. But I have the feeling Ash will catch it."

"IF he can catch it," Professor Juniper included, "If this Pokemon isn't in the Pokedex, then what makes you think it can be caught?"

"Juniper, my dear, every Pokemon can be caught..."

"I have a pupil by the name of Barry who begs to differ," Professor Rowan said, "I can't tell you how many times that pesky Mesprit's escaped him..."

Professor Oak chuckled.

 **In Johto...**

Gold was down to his last two Pokemon while Ash still had all six left. Currently, Gold was using his Sudowoodo and Ash was using his Charizard.

"Sudowoodo, Rock Tomb!"

Rocks fell towards Charizard, but he dodged. Ash didn't say a word.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss."

With blinding speed, Charizard grabbed Sudowoodo and slammed him into the ground. Sudowoodo fainted. Gold gritted his teeth. From the sidelines, Serena looked into Ash's eyes and saw nothing but fierce determination.

"We're almost done and you haven't lost a single Pokemon! And this is my best team!" Gold said.

Ash was still silent.

"GO! TYPHLOSION!"

The Johto starter looked at the Kanto starter before being returned by Ash. He then sent out Greninja.

"Typhlosion, Fire Blast!"

Ash stayed silent as Greninja dodged. Afterwards, Greninja used Hydro Pump, which landed.

"Aren't you going to command your Pokemon?"

"I am."

"There's only one trainer I've battled who's commanded his Pokemon without opening his mouth...Typhlosion, Smokescreen!"

The battlefield was suddenly filled with smoke and neither Ash nor Greninja could see anything. Gold waited for Greninja to move. He then heard Typhlosion roar. The smoke cleared and he saw his Pokemon frozen from an Ice Beam.

"NO, TYPHLOSION!"

Greninja ended it with a Hydro Pump. Typhlosion fainted. Ash returned Greninja and walked up to Gold, who was frowning. He offered him a handshake and smiled.

"Thank you, Gold."

"No problem. Congratulations."

He pointed him towards the elevator.

"I'm sure you know where to go."

While Ash was doing that, Serena ran up to Gold.

"Ash didn't talk that much...he's usually shouting."

"The only one who did something like that, and still does, is Red."

"The Kanto champion?"

Gold nodded. He looked at Ash descend from the elevator with a stern face.

"Ash, are you okay?"

His eyes were turning black instead of their normal brown. He said nothing and walked away. Later that day, everyone went to a Pokemon Center. Red and Blue were getting their fur brushed by Amelia and Silver. Amelia noticed Serena looking at Ash, who was stroking a sleeping Pikachu's fur with a serious expression.

"Something wrong?" Amelia asked.

"I'm worried for Ash..I'm afraid the battling's going to his head."

"It's not," Silver interrupted, "He's fine."

Suddenly, Ash got up and walked up to the three and smiled before walking out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Come on!"

Serena got up and followed Ash, to which Silver and Amelia followed.

"Ash, where are you going?"

Silver recognized where he was going and broke into a nervous sweat.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

Silver stayed silent as they entered the caves of Mount Silver. Each Pokemon they encountered quickly ran when Ash approached.

"Ash, what's going on?" Serena said with her voice quivering.

Ash still said nothing with a face that was more serious than ever.

"Silver, do you know what's going on?"

Silver nodded as they approached the exit of the cave. It was snowing hard and one could barely see.

"Amelia and Serena."

The girls stopped to look at Silver.

"This is Ash's final and ultimate test..."

"What do you mean?"

"There's only one person that's been up here. He's trained here without rest ever since he left his home."

The snow cleared enough and the three saw Ash approach a boy with blood-red eyes, a red cap, a red vest, a black shirt, jeans, and red shoes. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Serena and Amelia...we're in the presence of possibly the greatest trainer who ever lived."

The boy turned around and eyed Ash silently. Ash also stayed silent. Serena couldn't speak, as she was filled with fear. Amelia was just stunned. Ash grabbed a PokeBall.

"This is the last champion...Kanto Champion Red."

That was when the final battle began.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Pokemon Legend

The professor sailed along the shore of Cinnabar Island on their Lapras. Professor Oak checked his research.

"According to this, Missingno should be around here..."

"I keep finding Tentacool," Professor Juniper said impatiently.

"At least you're not finding Magikarp..." Professor Elm said frustratedly.

Professor Rowan was silent until he had an idea.

"Why don't we go underwater?"

"I got it!" Professor Sycamore volunteered before submerging. What he saw made him mentally gasp. He saw fully evolved water Pokemon there. He saw a Blastoise, Poliwrath, Politoed, Feraligatr, and a Samurott. What really made him mentally gasp was seeing other Pokemon. He saw an Alakazam, a Wigglytuff, and a Pidgeot. He continued to search until he caught sight of Missingno, who was sleeping peacefully. He went back to the surface.

"I SAW IT! IT'S THERE!"

Professor Juniper went under and shortly went back up.

"Very funny, August...very funny."

"I really saw it!"

He went down and was face to face with a now awake Missingno. The second he laid eyes on it, he got a huge headache and started to get dizzy. Before he passed out, he saw Missingno teleport away. He was sinking before he was pulled up by Professor Elm.

"Sycamore! Are you all right?"

"Oh...my head..."

He then fell asleep before heading back to Pallet Town.

 **In Mount Silver...**

Ash and Red were in an intense battle. They were perfectly matched; they kept trying to out-strategize the other. The only Pokemon each of them had lost was Pikachu. Red's Charizard was now facing Ash's Gyarados. Meanwhile, Silver was telling Serena and Amelia about Red. Gyarados aimed a Rock Tomb at Charizard, who easily dodged it. While Charizard dodged, Gyarados took the opportunity to hit it with a Hydro Pump. As Charizard fell to the ground, Gyarados aimed another Rock Tomb at him. Charizard dodged again and got hit by another Hydro Pump, thus knocking him out. Red then sent out Espeon. Ash sent out Greninja. The latter used Feint Attack which instantly landed. Espeon tried to use Psychic, but failed. Greninja used Ice Beam and was lucky enough to freeze his target. He took the opportunity to use Feint Attack once more to knock out Espeon. Next was Red's Blastoise. Ash brought out a Pokemon he had caught in the Kalos region: Ampharos. Luckily, Red's Blastoise was slower than Ampharos, which enabled Ampharos to land a quick Thunderbolt. Blastoise used Earthquake, which landed and dealt tremendous damage. In return, Ampharos used Thunder on the ground, which shocked the ground and Blastoise, which knocked it out. Red gritted his teeth. Next up was Snorlax. Ash chose Infernape to handle this one. Snorlax started with Surf, which was easily dodged by Infernape, who retaliated with a successful Close Combat. Snorlax then used Bulldoze, which did hit and almost took out Infernape. Snorlax then aimed one more Surf, which was again dodged by Infernape. Infernape circled around Snorlax, confusing him before landing one last Close Combat to knock out Snorlax. Finally, Venusaur emerged, and Ash brought out Charizard. Both Mega-Evolved their Pokemon and began. Charizard aimed Fire Blast, which replaced Flamethrower, at Venusaur who dodged and landed Vine Whip. Charizard then aimed a Rock Tomb that could trap Venusaur, which was successful. As Venusaur struggled, Charizard aimed one more Fire Blast and took out Red's last Pokemon. Ash smiled and returned Charizard and walked up to Red to shake his hand, but he disappeared. Serena ran up to him.

"Ash!"

No response.

"ASH, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

He turned around and kissed her. His lips were cold from their environment, but Serena put her arms around him nonetheless. He stared into her ice-blue eyes with a grin from ear to ear.

"Thank you..."

He then hugged her before the group headed down the mountain. Back at Pallet Town, Ash was surprised to find all six Professors gathered in one room. Professor Oak noticed and ran up to him.

"Ash! I heard that you'd beaten Red!"

"That's right!"

"Well, I guess that means you're the champion of all six regions! Outstanding work!"

"That's not all."

He handed him his Pokedex and Professor Oak gasped as he saw a crown next to his National Pokedex option, signifying that the Pokedex was complete.

"AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH, ASH!"

"No problem!"

"Professor," Asked Silver, "What's wrong with Professor Sycamore?"

"He ran into Missingno..."

Silver gasped and Ash smiled.

"You mean the glitchy Pokemon?"

"That's right!"

"You mean the one I already caught?"

Now everyone except Ash gasped. Professor Oak checked Ash's Pokedex and read aloud, "Missingno:The Glitch Pokemon. This Pokemon was seemingly created from Porygon's DNA; not much is known about it and it's rarely seen. Fantastic!"

Professor Oak smiled and reached into his pocket.

"Let me reward you for your efforts."

He gave him a necklace with a diamond on it.

"This is the shiny charm. It-"

"Increases the chance of finding a shiny Pokemon?"

"Correct!"

"Thank you very much."

The group walked out the door. Amelia, Silver, Espeon, and Umbreon looked at Ash and Serena.

"I guess your mission is complete..." Silver said.

"It appears to be."

"What will you do now?" Amelia asked.

"Relax..."

Serena stayed silent as Silver shook his hand and Amelia gave him a hug.

"We're going back home...it's been very fun traveling with you," Amelia said.

"Thank you for coming with me!"

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you in Sootopolis."

She remembered that she still had to be Hoenn queen.

"Why don't I go with you then?"

Amelia gasped and smiled before nodding. Red and Blue shook Pikachu's hand before the group, minus Ash, walked off. Serena gave him one final kiss before walking away. Ash then entered his house with a smile and uttered the words, "Like no one ever was..."

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
